The Fallen
by WildCard 72
Summary: What if Naruto was born with the symbol of death on his hand. The fourth picks another kid to hold the fox. The Shinigami has given him special powers. Naruto is charged with founding a clan with his powers to bring justice to dark times. No pairings yet.
1. Forest of Death

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Shikimaru would get all the ass.

Hey guys new Story. It's a 'what if' story. What if the 4th used a different child? What if Narutowas born withthesymbol for death on his hand? Instead of being the demon child he is just the evil child.

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

It was summer and the Village Hidden in the leaves was hot as ever. It was great weather for swimming or cooling off in the shade with friends. It was nice and quite at the pond but not all was well. A 9 year old child lay beaten and left for dead on the ground.

His name was Naruto. His blond hair was matted and his eyes were blackened. He had been born on the day of the kyubbi withthesymbol of death on the palm of his right hand. He had been beaten and abused until he had hidden in the woods, alley's, and sewers. The Hokage didn't care because the fourth hadn't left Naruto in his charge like the recently dead Fox boy.

He lived in the shadows of the city despised and hated. They beat him on sight and he had to scavenge for food. His wounds healed quickly and this only furthered the villagers dislike of him. His only friend was a young girl at the orphanage. Her name was Anko and she snuckhim food and played with him when she could. Until they had caught her. Just moments ago she had been taken from him. They planned on torturing and burning the witch.

He lay there blackness closing in around him. He couldn't move. He struggled upright and followed the screams of witch and evil. He came around the corner just in time to see some men standing over her naked body. He realized what they planned to do. Everything stopped moving except a man with a black suit and a cane.(Think Sean Connery)

"Rape is one of the most horrendous sins." The man said.

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"Your benefactor" He said "Do exactly as I tell you and your friend will be fine."

The man disappeared and everything started moving again. Naruto knew exactly what to do.

"Stop" He yelled

The crowd turned towards him.

"The demon child is here to save his witch." one of them said

"lets get him and make him watch us beat and rape her." another said

Naruto raised his right hand. His mark started glowing.

"Your sins are many. I am the Angel of Death. Your souls are black with many atrocities." He said

His eyes started glowing and his mark looked as if it were burning. He started talking in a demonic language. Everyone looked around nevously. The fire in his hand spread outwards and formed a black scythe witha red blade. The crowd was deathly afraid now and started backing up. The young boys hair turned black withred highlights. His shirt started straining and two black feathered wings shot out of his back. All he could see was red everything bled red with rage.

"Now you die." he said

Fire began collecting around the bottom of his scythe. The crowd began to freak out and try and run. Naruto slammed the butt of the scythe on the ground and a wave of fire spread out burning all in his path. All except for Anko. the fire stopped when it reached her burning those around her.

The people were rolling on the ground on fire. The forest was rife with the cries of the dieing and wounded. The clearing was heavy with the stench burnt skin and melted flesh. Those lucky enough to survive the fire were soon burnt as the young man slammed his scythe in to the ground again and again, the fire burning outwards bringing on fresh waves of screaming and pain. Soon he stood in the middle of a 20 foot wide burn mark on the ground. The ground was covered in burnt, unrecognizable corpses. Sizziling could be heard. It was the grease from the fat of the now deceased people.

It started raining putting out the smoldering bodies and the small dieing fires. Naruto picked up his older friend and took her to his shack outside of the village. He lay her down on his molding, old bed.

'What have I done? What was that power? I killed all those people. No, they deserved it. They beat me, but that's not what made me mad.' he looked at Anko

'They hurt her. They planned to rape her. That was inexcusable.'

Everything stopped. The dripping of the rain through his cracked roof, the ticking of his dilapidated clock. A drop of water stopped in mid-air. Everything turned white. He couldn't see anything but white going on forever, nothing else.

"Where am I" he yelled

"Your in you mind." a voice said behind him

The man from before was standing their before him.

"Soon you will learn how to come back here and change things to be exactly as you like it." He said

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"The Shinigami." came the reply

Naruto was confused.

"How do you know about my mark? How to use it? What were those powers?" he asked

"I gave them to you." The Shinigami said

Naruto looked very confused now.

"Let me explain. The world is corrupt and I need another minion on earth. Not for a thousand years have I needed to meddle in human affairs. However recent events have made it necessary. I gave you the powers of The fallen. Beings in Hell that I command to keep the dead inside."

"Why me? Why not send a real fallen?" the blond child asked.

"I need a human to live here not someone I send that goes back and forth. That and your parents died when you were born. One in childbirth the other in a battle with the fox." he replied

"What Fox the Fox demon." the child asked

"Yes and thankfully I recently got her back. I missed her. She attacked because the Fourth was her lover and he cheated on her. It was boring while she was in that child. Anyway back on subject. I gave thesepowers to you, an orphan to start a family of Fallen on earth. Your clan will be one of the strongest on earth." He said

Naruto looked surprised. He would be the founder of the strongest clan.

"Your healing, the mark, the scythe, increased intelligence, the fire, the wings, and much more are part of your gift. You will have to figure them out yourself. Hard work, determination, a visit from me, an important event, and necessity will unlock more powers for you to use. I wil take my leave. Train well with your new powers. I will come to talk to you when I have something for you to do. Oh, and learn to change things in here its very drab." He said just as he burst in to flames and disappeared.

The blond child lay down next to his friend on the bed and fell asleep thinking of all that had happened that day.

Not far away the Hokage and ANBU looked at 50 dead bodies and a further 20 turned into ash. They had never seen such carnage. Not even the most grizzled veteran could look upon the scene without getting sick. The head of Interrogation had been put in an asylum at the sight of the mutilated corpse of his wife.

The Hokage couldn't tell what did it. He had no choice but to close off the whole forest and fence it up. He sighed. First the demon container the fourth had entrusted him with had died and then this trouble with the forest. On top of that the village wasn't recovered from the foxes attack years ago. No one was allowed in the forrest and warning signs were put up everywhere. None of this was needed seeing as the townspeople wouldn't go near it. Stories already ran rampant through town. Each one worse than the last. Guards wouldn't even stay to keep people out. They were to afraid themselves. The Hokage finally had to give up trying to post guards because they ran on sight. He had to trust the stories to keep people out. From that day forward it was known as training ground 44 better known as the Forrest of Death.

Sorry my writing sucks but I write what pops into my head. Now Review. I might make it a Naru/Anko but I think they might just be great friends. Maybe an OC. Don't know. Any ideas.


	2. Visions of Red Eyes

I have decided. It's Naru/Kurenai. For the reader who suggested it I would like to thank you. However I don't remember your name and am to lazy to look it up.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Negi would stop being a prick a lot earlier than he did.

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

It had been a few years since Naruto had gained his powers. He didn't use them again nor did he see the Shinigami. Anko had come to the day after the incident. She hadn't freaked like Naruto thought she would. She had become like a sister to him. However, Naruto couldn't let something like that happen to her again. He moved into training ground 44 and lived in a house he had created. He lived off the land and didn't go into town for anything other than training and seeing the few friends he had. Anko had become the assistant head of the interrogation department with Ibiki. Naruto sometimes hung around her apartment with them and their friends playing poker and just doing stupid stuff. They saw him for who he was.

He trained with a young girl named Ten-Ten. She taught him how to use a scythe and battle chain. They weren't real good friends but they hung out with her team a few times. He got a few laughs from her sensei and his mini-me. He now wore a black trench coat. It was shredded at the bottom and the sleeves had long since torn off. His black hair had red highlights. It grew past his shoulders and spiked up at top. He wore a black choker that Anko had gotten him, and some black cargo pants. He wore nothing under his coat and a pair of combat boots.

It was 12 at night and he sat on the roof of Anko's apartment. He leaped off and ran into the woods. His eyes kept burning and today and his mark had started itching. He saw a woman crying behind a tree but when he turned around no one was there. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw the woman again this time she saw him. She reached towards him and cried for help. He walked towards her. He saw somethingin her eyes that stirred the old lonliness of the old days. Those eyes contained much lonliness, agony, and sadness. No one should have those eyes. He wanted, no needed to help her. As he got closer he felt worse. His eyes burned, his hand itched, and it got harder to breathe. It felt like he was under water. His head exploded in pain. His lungs screamed for air. He sunk to his knees and then to his hands. He never stopped. He felt her pain to well like it was his own. He collapsed just a few feet from her. His vision became blurry and the last thing he saw was her red pain filled eyes.

He woke up on the floor covered in sweat. His head hurt but he put it off as falling out of bed. The image of those eyes haunted him the rest of the night and he couldn't sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

He was eating dinner with Anko in her small dinning room. It was her turn to make dinner but that just meant she brought something home. Tonight was Dango. Just like every other night she "cooked". She said something about her friend coming over to join them later but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes kept burning and his had itched like crazy. He saw a flash of the woman. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. It worked but then another popped up. This time her face was contorted in terrible pain. He started rubbing his eyes. Anko asked what was wrong but it sounded far away. All he could hear was the screams of the red eyed woman. He looked at his surrogate sister. She gasped

"Naruto your eyes whats wrong." she asked

He looked in a mirror and saw that his eyes had turned a feral yellow. He heard someone scream in the kitche but no one was there. Naruto grabbed his head as it felt like it was about to burst. His skull felt like it was burning. He looked up and saw someone come in the room.

"You" he said.

All of the sudden it wasn't flashes. He saw men wearing Iwa missing-nin headbands grab her and rape her violently. He couldn't stop the vision. Again and again they violated the poor girl. He pounded his hands into the ground and screamed in pain and anger. He grabbed one of the men but his hands didn't meet resistance they just went through him. He tried again to no avail. He went to another and another still getting no results. He screamed at the men but they couldn't see or hear him but the woman could. She looked up and screamed for him to help her. Her eyes were begging from release from the pain. He couldn't he just sat there on his knees crying. He was helpless to help her. He wanted to kill these men. He had a stroke of inspiration called upon his Fallen powers. They didn't come to him. No scythe, no fire, and no help. He couldn't do anything. He felt defeated. He tried to block out the screaming but he couldn't. He finally just closed his eyes. They immediatly stopped burning.

He found himself on the Hokage mountain but something was off. He looked around and found that no one was in the village. The Shinigami stood beside him.

"I love what you've done with the place" he said

"This vision. Its real isn't it." Naruto asked

"Yes. You can see other peoples hurts and sins. You can find the evil and help the broken. The ability to see through walls and into souls is called The Eye of Souls. You can see everyones soul. Its evil and good. Use it to judge the evil." The man said

"Why her." the young man asked

"She is pure and her pain is great. Thats uncommon. As to why I don't know. Maybe it was to be. I want you to help her. She has closed herself off from the world. She feels a great deal of pain. Take it as your first assignment. You can find the men's location here on this map with a group of bandits. When you use your eyes you can choose to also put up a mask. It will hide your identity and scare criminals. Go and make the lowest scum of the underworld fear the sight of that mask. Make even the cruelest men be afraid of you. Use the name Death when someone asks you. It will be the name that strikes fear into the fear of everyone " the Shinigami said before kicking Naruto out of his head

"Whats wrong you were screaming and yelling in pain." Anko asked

"My powers are showing me the souls of others." He said

He looked for the girl that had survived such an ordeal with her sanity but she wasn't there.

"I have to find someone." He said.

He walked out the door and past the woman ignoring Anko's calls. He knew where the men were and he was going to make a house call.

He found her outside going to get help. He stopped her.

"I know what happened." He said

"What are you talking about." She asked nervously

"The reason you wear a mask of coldness." He replied

"How can you know that." She asked

"I'm Death. I can see everyone's soul. If you wish to get the men who did this come with me." He said  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later they walked into a clearing and was surrounded and taken by bandits. Naruto was wearing his mask but didn't have his scythe. The bandits took them to their leader in a small big house in the woods. The man was one of the ones that had hurt Kurenai. The rest were behind him. Naruto saw two raggedly dressed women tied to poles nearby. He saw that they had been through the same thing as Kurenai. Kurenai was taken to the leader.

"So you came back. Maybe you thought our little party fun and came back for more." He said caressing her cheek.

"No I would never come back to you other than to kill you." she retorted spitting in his face

He wiped it from his eyes and slapped her. He then turned to the men.

"Take her and show her how we party and be nice she's a return guest." He said then he looked and Naruto

"Hello. If you are hoping to join us we would gladly......" He was cut off as Naruto grabbed him and materialized his scythe at the man's throat.

Whatever he was going to say was quickly cut off as Naruto threw him through the wall. He turned and grabbed Kurenai. He jumped out the hole and got outside. The bandits surrounded them and started to advance. Naruto wrapped his arm around red-eyed woman and pulled her close to him.

"Don't move." He yelled

He pumped power into the scythe and a chain dropped from the end. Naruto quickly grabbed the chain and swung the scythe around his head. He let it loose and it soared into 3 men on their right. It cut one in half, chopped anthers arm off, and the chain wrapped around the last one and Naruto jerked the chain sending the poor bandit into the air. With a twitch of his wrist he sent the man head first into the ground. He pulled the scythe back exchanging the chain for the scythe. He poured power into the chain. Spikes popped up and the chain caught on fire. He twirled it around and stuck it into the chest of a man trying to catch him from behind. He wrapped the chain around the impaled mans neck and used him as a giant mace. The flaming chain danced through the air burning, cutting, and bashing people. The slaughter soon had the bandits running from him. However he couldn't let them escape. He pushed the butt of the scythe into the ground. He pumped all his power into it and several chains sprouted from the ground and skewered the fleeing bandits.

He almost collapsed but Kurenai held him up.

"sorry didn't know that would drain me that much." He said

"Yeah Yeah. Thanks but your gonna have to explain the whole lot. Including the mask, knowing my secret, powers, freaking out thing at the apartment, and the whole I AM DEATH." Thing seriously man it's egotistical.

He sighed, it was going to be a long trip. By the end of this Anko would have to tell her that he wasn't lying. He started explaining as she helped him back toward the village.

"You see it started when the villagers found Anko with me........"

Yeah another chapter. Sorry if it has holes or problems I got through it and then went back to change some things when my computer shut down. I lost all my progress and so its mostly the old one with part of the new one added in.


	3. The Trip to Wave

I might have a Naru/Kurenai/Temari havent decided

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the lee-Gai hug would be a S-rank Genjutsu.

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

Kurenai had taken it surprisingly well. Still she looked at Naruto weird once in awhile. Naruto had spent the last 6 months training with his powers and was working on a new idea but it wasn't ready. He lay on the ground in the middle of a clearing when the Shinigami showed up.

"Oh hey old man. So whats the new mission."

"Looks like you've been training. Can you get it up yet." the Shinigami asked

"Thats a personal question now spill it old fart." Naruto replied

"I'm only centuries old. Now Gato a local merchant is oppressing everyone in wave. Rip his soul from his body." He said before leaving in a spiral of fire.

"What no advice, no instructions, no goodbye, no lunch nothing." Naruto asked

Fire exploded in front of him and a smoking honey bun dropped in front of him.

"Very funny man."

"Ask and thou shalt receive"

"Smart ass" Naruto said biting into they tasty snack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on a branch above Team 7 and team 10's camp. He had found two genin teams led by Kurenai and some cycloptic perv on the way to wave. They had been attacked by two missing-nin and he had heard Gato's name in the story and decided to follow them. He was pretty sure that Kurenai had sensed him as well as her team, however the others were oblivious. Well maybe their sensei wasn't, but the jury was still out.

"You following us for a reason." a sweet voice said from behind him.

"No Kurenai-hime. Do I need a reason to want to see a woman as beautiful as you." He replied

She slapped him upside the back of the head lightly and sat down next to him. She had become more open and Anko had begun to accuse them of flirting even if they did deny it.

"My student Kiba wanted to jump you but I held him back. You can join us if you wish." She said

"I will in the morning. Right now I'm enjoying the veiw."

"It is beautiful." She sighed and set her head on his shoulder.

"Who said anything about the sky."

He was cut off from any other smart remarks as she pushed him out of the tree.

"Now get up here I have no where to rest my head." The muffled reply came from a suspiciously Naruto shaped hole in the ground.

"Coming"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked behind Kurenai listening to the enoying dog boy on her team. He had joined them without a word after the teams had found him asleep with Kurenai curled up comfortably against him. The next two days were spent quiet unless the Jounin's asked him a question. He had forgone his mask for the time being but a nagging suspicion would tell him he would need it soon. He was snapped out of his musing by Kiba trying to stick a rabbit with a kunai. He would have laughed if he had not heard something whirling towards them.

"Duck" he yelled

A blade came flying over the teams heads and straigt for Kurenai who was trying to pull the drunk client down to no avail.

'Shit' Naruto thought

He engaged his powers and dashed towards the weapon. His mask came up and fire spread out leaving a scorch mark on the ground he had occupied. He grabbed the weapon but the weight and speed spun him around to face the way it had come. He used the momentum to sling it across his shoulders.

His eyes engaged and he looked around the clearing. Kurenai's sould was unchanged and her teams was fairly pure. Well except the dog boy's he was a little bit black. He looked at Team 7 and was suprised at what he saw. The pink haired banshee and the pale boy named Sai were normal, as was the sensei if a little more black. However the young Uchiha's was dark black with a tint of red to show he would cause great sadness and pain. He looked out at the direction the blade had come and saw two more souls. One was average for a shinobi but the other was almost as pure as Kurenai's.

"Ahh the Genjutsu master, the sharingan Kakashi, and all the little kiddies." They all turned to see a masked man standing on a branch not far away.

"My sword please."He said holding his hand out.

Naruto threw it at him and took his scythe off his back. The man caught it and started doing hand signs and the clearing was covered in mist.

"Zabuza, Demon of the bloody Mist." Kakashi growled

"It is an honor to be known by the Copy Ninja." the voice seemed to float through the mist from all around. Kakashi stepped forward but Naruto cut him off.

"I will fight him" He said. Kakashi looked at him and nodded. Naruto stepped forward and reengaged his eyes.

"Your mist might block normal sight and even some bloodlines but it can never hide your soul." Naruto blocked a blow from above. It slid off his curved scythe and he slammed the staff into the missing nin's side only to have it blocked by the man's foot. He jumped back to get some distance.

"Your soul is not that of one that would work for Gato." He said

"I have to. I have no money or cover from the Hunter-nin. I don't do anything evil like the rest of his cronies. My only job is to off the bridge builder and get outta dodge." Zabuza took a wider stance and water from the mist began to collect on the tip of the sword.

**Water Shot Jutsu**

He thrust his sword and the water was propeled across the gap between them. Naruto saw the water and called up some fire. He cut the shot in half with his flaming scythe. He then called up the chain on the end and whipped it around the end of Zabuza's sword. He pulled on it but the mist swordsman wouldn't give up without a fight and it became a tug of war. Naruto knew he wouldn't win. He had to think fast or he was becoming mince meat. He was trying to come up with a plan when he remembered something. He smiled and stopped pulling. Without the opposing pressure Zabuza pulled him straight towards him.

'If this doesn't work I'm dead.' Naruto thought

His wings shot out of his back and he swerved to the side catching Zabuza by surprise. He quickly flew around the mist nin tying him to the flat side of his sword. He pulled them tight and took off into the air. He then began to spin in a circle twirling the swordsman around in a circle. Naruto let go and sent the nin rocketing towards the ground. Naruto landed not far from the crater. Zabuza crawled out and charged him but he noticed something was off. He sliced the mist nin to burst into a puddle of water. He whirled around and saw the real one standing out on the water.

**Water Dragon**

"Clones have no soul." Naruto said as he collected fire and energy into his mouth. He roared and the collected energy out in a flaming sheet. Zabuza was forced to dodge as the wave hit splashing hot water, steam and fire all over. Naruto appeared behind him and was about to thrust his scythe through the man's chest when Zabuza fell, two needles sticking out of his neck. A hunter Nin appeared over the body.

"Thanks I was waiting for you to weaken him." The nin said

He then picked up the body and disappeared. Naruto passed out once again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in a bed with Kurenai sitting next to him.

"We are at the client's house. We have a problem..." she was cut off as Naruto finished her sentance

"Zabuza is still alive. Yeah the nin was working with him." He said

"Then why did you let them leave." she asked

"Because they are both still good. I just need to try and convince them that they need to not face us." He said

She left the room and he got up.

"Man this is going to be a long trip. I just hope that I'm right.......... and that I can convince them to stop."

He got up and went downstairs. He thanked the client's daughter Tsunami. He turned to find Sasuke standing there.

"Fight me" the Emo King said

'man this is going to be a long trip. Maybe I can teach him some humility so he wont hurt so many people............. Nah but it will still be fun to kick his ass.'

"Sure" Naruto said as he left the building. He walked about 20 yards and without turning materialized his scythe.

"Go" he said

Sasuke jumped back and charged him doing hand signs.

**Fire flower Jutsu**

Naruto didn't move but flared fire around him in a shield to stop the fire. Just as Sasuke got to him he got thrown against a tree. He noticed a chain wrapped around his leg as he was bounced from tree to tree. Finally Naruto dropped him.

"You forgot or are to stupid to remember my scythe has a chain and I have a mastery of fire." He walked off and the two sensei's looked at their amazed students. They were amazed that someone so young had beat Sasuke with no effort.

"Alright we need to train." the Jounin said "If we meet Zabuza and he had more followers we need to be able to protect ourselves and the client."

Naruto looked out from behind the tree he had hidden behind. They needed lots of training.

'It might be fun to help' He thought smiling sadistically, and creepily like his sister.


	4. Training and playing

Yes Naruto has disfunctional relationships with everyone we know this.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would he be such a dumbass

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

Naruto sat on a tree limb as the genin trained. The sensei's had given them the task of walking up the tree's using chakra. The girls had gotten it as well as the boy with shades and bugs. Even the pale Saihad gotten all the way up. Currently our favorite reaper sat just above Sauske and dangled a picture of him in his boxers, just above his head. He had taken it this morning and threatned to give it to the pink haired banshee. This had gotten the boy angry and even if he didn't know it he had gotten quite a bit farther up the tree. Naruto had also put a picture of Kurenai in her underwear just above the young dog boy. This had gotten the boy even higher than Sasuke, and they say he didn't help others, OK he didn't if it didn't help amuse him in some way. It was going to be fun when the boy found out that both pictures were of Sakura in the shower. Naruto shivered. He didn't know how she kept that genjutsu up so long but he was glad she used it.

He felt a tug on the end of the rope and saw Sasuke almost get it. He pulled it up another foot and laughed as Sasuke cursed him. He saw Kurenai walk by. He got bored and decided to put the picture up in a fork in the tree and followed her. As he approached her soul signature she swung around and pinned him to the tree. Yeah they have a very disfunctional relationship in a very cute way.

"Wow, never thought you would ask for it against the wall." He said, laughing. "This is a little forward even for you."

"Any more smart remarks" She replied shoving a kunai toward his family jewels. "I hear you used a picture of me in my underwear to encourage my student. Now not that I mind you deciding to help train them if he gets his hands on a picture like that I will remove your two best friends."

"No not Lenny and Squiggy." He said clutching himself "Besides that isn't what the picture is of. I kept that one for myself."

He went up in smoke and appeared behind her holding her against the tree. She started to get turned on even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Ahh so your the submissive type." He said nibbling on her ear. "We have two days until Zabuza attacks and this time he will have back up. We need to be ready. I will try to convince them to change sides but if I can't we must fight."

He kissed her neck and disappeared in a spiral of fire. Kurenai collapsed to her knees.

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." She yelled stalking to where she had last seen Kakashi. She planned on taking her frustration out on him and a certain orange book. She had confiscated one a few days ago and had found out that, even if she didn't admit it, she was a pervert. She had had some disturbing dreams recently about some of the things in those books and all of them included Naruto.

Naruto sat in a tree hiding from a pissed of genjutsu user. He noticed a familiar soul signature.

"Hm this is unexpected. Better make an entrance." He said

He dropped down and snuck up behind the young mist nin.

"Hello miss" He said, startling her.

"That wasn't very nice." She said trying to put her senbon back away without him noticing.

"Oh do keep your senbon out. I don't mind whatever makes you feel comfortable." He said smiling. "I have something to discuss with you. You do not seem the type to do Gato's bidding. I will give you the chance to come to my village for protection."

This had her speechless. Some guy just up and asks if she wants to go to his hometown for saftey.

"My name is Haku. It is polite to state your name first." She said

"Yeah sorry my name is Naruto. Now I have to make this quick."

"Why?"

"Because I have a homicidal, horny, genjutsu master out for my head." He said as if it happened everyday

"Ok but I have to ask Zabuza first." She said

"By all means talk to your father on this matter." He said disappearing leaving the young nin confused.

"Wait he isn't....... oh whatever."

She started to walk away only to get a few feet before..........

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES. THEY BURN."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay on the floor dying. He had gotten home in time to see Kiba and Sasuke get the pictures and head screaming for the hills to wash their eyes out. When the girls had gotten back Sakura had found one and attempted to brain him, only to get hoisted into the air by her feet. Then Sasuke had returned to find Naruto laughing and had tried to attack him only to have his pants catch on fire. All in all a good day.

Naruto lay on his bed. He pulled up his blanket and noticed that it was a little cold for some reason. All the sudden two needles impaled his desk. He found a note attatched to one.

Dear Asshole

I regret to say this but we will consider your offer. Tommorow we plan to attack the bridge. I suspect Gato has two people going to kidnap the old man's daughter and grandson. Please save them and meet us at the bridge. We will have to fight to make it look real because Gato has an army to attack if we fail. We will have to face this army so I hope your ready.  
Yours truly  
The demon of the Bloody Mist

The end of the note had a picture of a chibi Zabuza and his accomplice. This made Naruto laugh. Not that all badass killers weren't sensitive and talented but Zabuza didn't seem the kind to draw a picture of himself as a chibi, but still Naruto would not be caught dead drawing chibi's. He thought about the upcoming fight he couldn't take on an army after fighting Zabuza. Could the rest of the team and him pull it togethor. He had to get his new move down. He pushed those thoughts away. He could deal with it when the time came.

'Ahh today was perfect' Naruto sighed happily. He heard the door creak and something nudged him.

"Scootch over fatty its cold." Kurenai said

Naruto obliged and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Ok Kure-hime" He said as she fell asleep

'I take that back, now its a perfect day.' he thought as he fell asleep.


	5. The bridge of hell

Naruto is an awesome random idiot

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would he be such a dumbass

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

Naruto sat at the client's house eating dinner. Zabuza had run into a set back and they had to wait another two days to execute the plan. Naruto was bored. All of the sudden the young boy he saw lurking around the house and crying made himself known.

"Why do you even try. Your all going to die." he said. Naruto fell out laughing.

"What is so funny. Gato will kill you and you act like you have no care in the world. You have no idea what suffering feels like."

Naruto just stopped and stood up and turned his back. Everyone shuddered. The power flowing off him almost made Sakura choke. Sasuke had the feeling that he should just kill himself. Inari fell backwards and started to slide backwards across the floor.

"My parents died in the Kyubbi attack. The only reason I lived was because the shinigami took me from my mothers womb and bestowed me with unnatural powers. He left his mark on my hand." at this point he turned and put his hand on his forehead showing his mark. His eyes were covered by his hand and hair. " He left me beside the Kyubbi container where I was found. Everyone thought I was a bad omen. A plauge. They tried to kill me and my friend the Kyubbi container. They killed him while I watched andI was left for dead. I survived because of this curse. I lived on and found another friend. My sister Anko. She was taught by a traitor named Orochimaru. When he was done with her he threw her away like trash. She was put in an orphanage and everyone hated her. They didn't beat or hurt her physically. They just yelled at her and shunned her. I became her only friend but they found out and dragged her off to rape and kill her. I followed and activated my powers for the first time. I ended up killing them all. Burning them into nothing but piles of greasey ash. She became a Ninja and is trying to kill her old master. I became the Shinigami's reaper and kill the evil and corrupt. We suffered, but we still fight. You think we will die before we suceed. If she is going to lose she will use a secret jutsu to kill her and Orochimaru at the same time. I swore I would kill the criminals that plauged this land and if I am going to die by the hand's of the criminals that plauge you lands then I will take every last one of them with me. BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE UP. THAT IS BRAVERY. NOT COMPLAINING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MAKE SURE NO ONE HAS TO SUFFER LIKE YOU. DO NOT TELL ME I HAVE'T SUFFERED BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT MORE PEOPLE THAT HAVE SUFFERED BESIDES US AND I WILL HELP SOME OF THEM. I PLEDGE THIS ON MY LIFE FOR I AM DEATH."

He pulled his hand down his face making his mask. His other hand materialized his scythe and his clothes began to whip around him. He turned and left the room. Everyone just stared at the door. Everyone but Kurenai was suprised.

"He has a curse." She said looking at Inari.

"But he uses it to ease others suffering. Be like him. Try to help others so they don't have to go through the same thing" She said leaving the room to go calm down Naruto.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the shadows watching as Inari tried to save his mother. He walked out and blocked the swords as they were about to cut the young boy. He turned to the two sammurai.

"Do you feel tough trying to kill a young boy." He said. They just looked at him confidently. One tried to reply only to realize that his hands were no longer attatched. He screamed and started to back up. He looked at his friend for help only to find his comrades head in his lap. He never noticed the scythe arc towards his head.

Naruto turned and started to walk past the young boy and put his hand on Inari's shoulder.

"You did good." He said before disappearing in a spiral of fire.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He appeared at the bridge and looked around. Kurenai was caught in a dome of mirrors. Kakashi had locked blades with Zabuza. All the genin were just standing there. Zabuza noticed Naruto.

"Hey I have been waiting. Rematch?." He asked

Naruto just nodded. Kakashi backed off and Zabuza turned to Naruto. They flashed out of sight. No one ever saw anything. They heard clashes of steel and water jutsu meeting water but when they turned they only saw craters and steam. Before anyone could find out what had happened they heard Naruto's voice.

"Your done." Naruto said from behind them.

They all turned to find Zabuza's arms and legs bound with chains. Naruto's scythe was at his neck.

"The chains of hell cannot be broken."

Haku flashed between them only to be back handed off the bridge. They all heard clapping and turned around yet again. Gato stood there with an army of thugs.

"I knew that you were weak. The Demon of the Bloody mist. What a joke." Gato laughed.

"Sweet it worked." Everyone turned to Naruto.

"WHAT I'm confused." Kakashi said

"Easy" Naruto made a sign and Zabuza's chains fell away "I made a deal with Zabuza. We fight and draw out that midget."

He pointed to said midget.

"In turn I take him back to Konoha and he becomes a protector of my clan." He finished

"What clan. Your nothing but a common blooded orphan." Sasuke said snidely.

"I don't like him already." Zabuza commented

"Thats a common reaction. I am starting a clan with the Fallen, my powers, bloodline." Naruto said.

"When were you going to tell me about your plan" Kurenai asked sweetly. Naruto just shivered and covered himself.

"OOPS." He said

"Dude your screwed" Zabuza whispered.

"That's all fine and good but I'm going to kill you first." Gato said smugly.

No one was even paying attention.

"HEY LISTEN I'M TRYING TO SMUG AND EVIL HERE." He yelled

"Yous say something shorty." Naruto asked

"I'm not short." He yelled

"Yeah you are" The reaper replied

They all heard a scream and turned to Kurenai. She had five lightning nin surrounding her. Naruto mentally hit himself for leaving her so far away and alone. He started to move when he was cut off.

"Move and she dies. Bring her here." Gato told the nin.

They did what they were told.

"I'm going to have fun with this one." Gato said smiling lecherously. She just sat there memeries of her last capture no doubt running through her head. She started to shake and held herself as if she were afraid she was going to fall apart. The missing nin proceeded to tie her up. Zabuza started laughing.

"What is so funny." Gato asked

"You have angered Death. Death is coming for you now." He said

"Say wha." He turned towards Naruto only to find him in Reaper mode.

"Dude when did you change" Kiba asked. The genin were thrown back by the intense power flowing from the young man.

Gato started to back up from the aura of death emanating from the young boy.

"Kill her. Kill her now" He said "Then finish the rest."

He ran to hide behind his mercenary thugs. Naruto charged the Nin but stopped when one of them held up a tag and stuck it to the ropes around her arms. her back.

"That is a time bomb. It will go off in five minutes if you don't kill everyone here." The nin laughed crazily.

Naruto was now officially pissed. He only saw red. He had 4 minutes and 53 seconds left. He looked at the enemy and roared. He raced forward and sliced his way through 50 men. He stopped and doubled back crossing the crowd again killing another 70. He again zigzagged back and tore through the ranks of men dispatching 39 men. He looked back and noticed that he hadn't even made a dent. His anger grew 10 fold and the ground began to shake. His hair grew wilder and his . He heard the Shinigami in his head

"You have unlocked the second level of your powers. Try to raise it"

He slammed his hands together and slammed them to the ground. A giant gate rose up behind him. It had chains spread across it to keep it secured. It was A hundred feet high and 50 wide. The chains on the door fell away and the doors creaked open. Two gigantic red eyes could be seen from inside. Suddenly a roar could be heard from inside and a giant paw slid out and crushed a fourth of the army. Naruto just smiled an evily.

"Boys meet Wrath the gaurd of the 5th level of hell." He said

A giant black wolf stepped out. It leaned down and blew ice into the crowd feezing most of spread his wings tearing his coat. He flew up and landed on the dog's head. 3 min 24 sec. He spread his hands and activated the chain from his scythe. Wrath reared back and sent a burst of flame through the ranks of thugs. He then dove in and began to sling men around like rag dolls.

Naruto began to sling his chain around crushing bone and busting up the ground. 2 min 8 sec. He tossed it so hard that it went through a man's chest. He then slung the man over his shoulder and used him as a projectile to kill two men. He soon finished of the men and flew into the middle of the nin so fast they never knew what happened. He twirled his scythe around killing all of them in one stroke. 1 min

Naruto nodded to Wrath as the giant wolf returned to hell. The gates sank back into the ground and Naruto picked up Kurenai and destroyed the tag. He untied her and pulled her into an embrace. She was hollowed eyed. The capture had scarred her again. She just clung to Naruto and cried. Naruto held her for awhile before he put her to sleep. He walked towards a cowering Gato.

"You have done much wrong." He said his hand started to glow. He pulled his sleeve up.

"I hear getting your soul torn out hurts. I guess your about to find out." He said as his hand from the elbow up turned into bone. He shoved it into the short mans chest. Gato began to scream as Naruto twisted his arm and drove it further in. 25 minutes later he finally finished pulling the soul from the screaming mans body. He then proceeded to do handsigns.

"Have fun in hell." He said as two real fallen rose from the ground and pulled the man's soul down into hell. Naruto just picked up the genjutsu mistress's sleeping form up and walked off leaving the rest of the ninja open mouthed.


	6. Returning Home

Naruto is an awesome random idiot

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would he be such a dumbass

**The Fallen**

By 4493marine

Naruto was currently in his head with Kurenai. The Shinigami had told the young man that Gato was Naruto's soul to retain. The man's soul, instead of going to hell, was deposited in Naruto's mindscape. He also had the ability to loan Naruto any souls for a short amount of time. Currently Naruto was sitting in his twisted version of Konoha, in the Hokage's office. Before him, naked and laying prostrate, were Gato and the seven Nin that had raped Kurenai.

"Ok boys this is my version of hell. You will not die, you will be healed whenever I choose, whatever I want to happen happens, and when I'm done with you, you will be begging me to let the shinigami take you back." Naruto said lighting a cigar. He walked over and poured a bucket of liquid over the missing nin. As he walked over to Gato and Kurenai.

"Alright go nuts 'nai." Naruto said before tossing his zippo at the men. It streaked through the poorly lit room and landed on the floor between two of them. The liquid that covered the men and soaked the floor lit up. Kurenai walked over and picked a whip off the wall before laying into the burning poor souls.

Naruto looked down at where Gato lay on the floor. He held up the mans cane and gave it a once over.

"Nice cane, I would keep it but its evil and it is to short for me. I do have someone that would love to have it." He smiled and a gate with the number one rose from the shadows. A small creature about the same height as Gato stepped out. It was a mix between a bipedal lizard and a monkey.

"Hey Greed whats up." Naruto asked dropping to a knee so they were on the same level.

"Nothin' 'ruto. So is there a reason your calling me in here." Greed looked over at Kurenai "Who is the the broad with the flange. She's pretty hot"

"Kurenai, I would introduce you but she is in the middle of something. Now on to business. See this" He held up the cane. "Its yours as long as you spend some time with the midget here."

Greed looked at the cane appraisingly.

"Done" The small creature grabbed the cane and began beating the business man with it enthusiastically.

* * *

Naruto and Kurenai walked down the stairs a week later to find Zabuza and Kakashi sitting at the table eating breakfast. Both of them bit their lips and tried not to laugh, mouths scrunching up behind thier masks.

"What is it you little girls." Naruto sighed and picked up some juice.

"You guys have been locked in that room for a whole week."Zabuza said through some wheaties."Don't even try and tell me that nothing happened."

"Actually alot happened." Naruto said smirking."We only tortoured a couple people for a couple of days."

"Oh." Kakashi said looking disappointed and going for his orange book. He found his pouch empty. He quickly looked around to find Zabuza, reading it.

"Hey give that back." He shouted.

"What this is mine." Zabuza said. Kakashi looked over to find Kurenai reading one as well.

"That's mine."

"Actually this is the one I bought in town." She replied. He looked over and find Naruto reading it.

"Hey....." He was cut off by Naruto

"Hay Kurenai, is page 157 the one you were moaning about when you were asleep."

"NO. I was dreaming of a fight." She blushed

"Yeah, and you woke up wet and kept moaning my name." Naruto said trying not to laugh. She chased him out of the room and a fight could be heard outside. Kakashi grabbed Zabuza's book and they both quickly started flipping pages. When they got to the right page they were both propeled backwards by huge nosebleeds.

* * *

Naruto stood on the bridge with the two ninja teams, Zabuza, and Haku. It appeared that the whole town had shown up to see them off.

"Goodbye Naruto and thank you for all you did for our town." The bridge builder said and shook his hand.

"See you bro." Inari said flashing a smile while Naruto rubbed his head.

"I appreciate it but the whole town didn't have to show up." Naruto said looking behind them

"But your our Hero." Inari said.

"Yeah but I don't like the way the girls are looking at me." Naruto replied while looking behind them at the fangirls he had aquired. It probably didn't help that his shirts had all been ruined. He was standing there in cargo pant's, and combat boots, with bandages over his face like Zabuza. He waved and caught up with the rest of the group.

"Hey dad, what are we going to name the bridge." Tsunami asked.

"How about we name it after me." He replied puffing out his chest.

"How about Bridge of the Fallen." Inari said

From that day on it was known as such.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Naruto said stretching and sighing at the sight of the village gates.

"Yes it is." Kurenai agreed.

The trip had been faster since the group was now completely comprised of ninja. Naruto had gotten to know Haku and Zabuza better in the short time. Haku was quiet, and shy, but she had grown close to Kiba on the short trip home. She especially liked Akamaru.

As they approached the gate when a group of ANBU dropped from the tree's and surrounded Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza. Kurenai and her team immediately put them between the masked nin and their friends.

"What is the meaning of this." Kurenai asked

"We got a message from Kakashi saying that you would be bringing in three dangerous nin. We were sent to bring them into town." The leader said

"They are friends and will be treated as such." Kurenai said stiffly, glaring at Kakashi.

"Our orders are to capture them and bring them in" the Cat masked ANBU replied.

"You are welcome to try." Naruto growled, his mask materializing as his eyes activated.

"We will go in as we are and talk to the Hokage." Kurenai said walking towards the village.

"Very well we will escort you." Cat said sheathing her weapon.

* * *

  
As they entered the Hokage's office, the old man looked up.

"Ah, Kakashi, Kurenai. I see the mission went well. These must be the dangerous nin."

"They are not enemies, as Kakashi described." Kurenai explained

"But we are still dangerous" Naruto said stopping his whetstone against

"They are the reason we suceeded. This is Zabuza ex-swordsman of the mist. This lovely young woman is Haku, adopted daugher of Zabuza and the last of an ice type bloodline. The last is our very own Uzamaki Naruto, he is the avatar of the shinigami, and the first of the Fallen Bloodline." Kurenai pointed them out as she spoke. She then explained how they had helped with the mission.

"Kakashi, we will have to talk about this report." the aged man said."Also, I understand Naruto coming back, but what do the rest gain from coming here."

"Safety from hunters." Zabuza said."Besides I said I would help protect Naruto's clan in return for a place to stay."

"What clan." Sarutobi asked rubbing his head. He saw a headache approaching. Now it was Naruto's turn to describe his power's and his life story.

"Ok let me get this straight. You want to start a clan in this village. Put your family compound in the Forest of Death. Have the Demon of the Bloody Mist as a guardian, and you." he pointed to Haku."Want to just pass your bloodline on. This is going to be a huge headache. Ok Naruto I will bring your bloodline to the attention of the council. They won't like it but I doubt you will find to much opposition. Now for the moment. I will have to make you three ninja's."

"I have no Ninja training and I don't wish to be ordered around by the council." Naruto said putting his scythe away.

"I have to make you Ninja's if you want to start a clan. As for Zabuza and Haku, I have to do it for them to be under our protection."

"The council doesn't like me and might try and get me killed."

"I might be able to sidestep the Council. It will take the resurection of an ancient practice. I can make you part of my personal Ninja force. It's like an Elite ANBU unit." This raised a big fuss from Kakashi but they ignored it.

"I like it. Using old loop holes. We might just get along." Naruto said smiling

"Good, now please leave me and Kakashi." He said smiling. They did as he asked. Sarutobi looked at the Jounin.

"Why did you lie in the report." Sarutobi asked.

"I didn't want the council getting word of us bringing home friendly nin. Danzou is trying to get more forces and he is planning something. I know it." He replied

"I guessed as much. I would like your team's to be part of the upcoming Chunin exams. My old student is planning on trying to get his hands on the last Uchiha. I will have a special foce making sure that won't happen. Maybe Naruto's team would be good." He said musing."Anyway go about your business. Not a word leaves this room."


End file.
